11 de Septiembre
by LunosA
Summary: One-Shot - Irónicamente ese día cumplían 1 año de estar juntos, e irónicamente esa fecha sería el fin de todo. /- Sasuke-Kun… ¿Nunca me olvidarás? – Ni el mismísimo infierno quemará mis recuerdos hacia ti Sakura… / Homenaje a 9 años del 9/11.
1. Chapter 1

Naruto y personajes correspondientes **© Masashi Kishimoto**

FanFiction **© ~LunosA**

**

* * *

**

**11 de Septiembre**

Sus grandes ojos verdes se abrieron de inmediato. ¡Pero como no despertarse de esa manera si ese día era una fecha muy importante en su vida! Se levantó lentamente de la cama y miró el lado derecho.

Vacio.

Pero esa noche, ese lugar sería ocupado por el azabache a quien tanto extrañaba. No lo había visto en días, y tenía una excelente noticia que llenaría de dicha la vida de ambos jóvenes.

Caminó hacia el balcón de su apartamento y sus brazos descansaron en el frío barandal. La vista de New York simplemente era hermosa, y no la cambiaría por nada. Luego de apreciar el paisaje matutino de la ciudad que nunca duerme, regresó a su habitación y entro en el cuarto de baño, se aseó y rápidamente entró al recinto para alimentar a su organismo que pedía a gritos comida.

Preparó tortillas con huevo, un desayuno que consideraba rápido de hacer y se sirvió su acostumbrado jugo de naranja. Mientras comía, miró el reloj de la cocina el cual marcaba apenas las **7:40** am y se preguntó mentalmente donde estaría su enamorado. Tenía todo listo para esa noche, había comprado velas aromáticas para decorar la habitación. Aunque al moreno no le importara los detalles femeninos, si que le interesaba su pelirosa. Los pensamientos de la joven fueron interrumpidos por el sonido del teléfono y como si la ojijade hubiese invocado su persona, _el_ llamó.

_- Sakura…_ - En el otro lado de la línea se escuchó una fuerte y sensual voz masculina – _Quería tanto sentir tu voz…_

- ¡Sasuke-Kun! – Al escuchar su voz se levantó de un salto de la mesa – Te he extrañado tanto, ni te imaginas cuanto… - En sus ojos aparecieron un brillo indescriptible.

- _Mi vuelo sale en pocos minutos…_ - La voz del pelinegro se notaba cansada – _Y esta noche me vengaré de los días en los que no estuvimos juntos…_

- Siempre tan directo Sasuke-Kun… - La chica se sonrojó ante el comentario de su novio – Yo… Esta noche tengo algo muy importante que decirte…

- _¿De verdad? Porque yo también_ – Mientras decía esas palabras sacó de su bolsillo una caja de terciopelo – _Te emocionarás cuando te lo diga…_

- Y tú te _morirás_, Sasuke-Kun – Rió con ganas mientras salía de nuevo hacia el balcón

- _Llego a Los Ángeles, entro a esa maldita junta que tengo pendiente y luego tomo el vuelo más rápido que consiga para allá._

- No puedo esperar para verte – Susurró ansiosa – Te veo en unas horas, Sasuke-Kun… – Iba a colgar, pero escuchó una voz al otro lado de la línea – ¿Dijiste algo?

- _Sabes muy bien que no suelo repetir las cosas, pero, en tu caso es diferente… Te amo._

- Sasuke-Kun… - Sus ojos se tornaron cristalinos – Espero tu llegada. Y… Yo también te amo… - Sus mejillas se pintaron de rojo.

- _Lo sé_ – Contestó arrogantemente – _Te llamo después_ – Con un último suspiro cortó la llamada y esperó hasta que su vuelo despegara.

La pelirosa contenta por lo sucedido hace unos pocos minutos se sienta de nuevo a la mesa y termina el desayuno. Luego se vistió y salió al supermercado para comprar los víveres.

* * *

- Al fin se mueve esta cosa… - Comentó para sus adentros el hastiado pelinegro. Odiaba perder su apreciado tiempo.

El avión comenzó el retroceso a las **7:58** de la puerta 19 en la Terminal C. Y despegó a las **8:14** del Aeropuerto Internacional Logan de Boston hacia Los Ángeles.

_Y apenas el día iniciaba…_

_

* * *

_

Sakura abrió la puerta de su apartamento y dejó las bolsas encima de la mesa, acomodó los víveres en sus respectivos gabinetes, se acostó en el sofá y encendió la televisión buscando algo de entretenimiento. Aproximadamente 10 minutos después, detuvo el canal en las noticias topándose con un espantoso titular…

- ¿Qué rayos…?

- "Repetimos, el vuelo 11 de American se incrustó por completo en la Torre Norte del World Trade Center…"

**8:46 am**

- Mierda… - La ojijade se levantó de un tirón del mullido sofá y corrió lo más que pudo hacia el balcón. Era cierto lo que anunciaba la televisión, veía desde su residencia como todo estaba lleno de humo alrededor de la torre.

- ¡Sasuke-Kun! – Recordó aterrada a su novio. Entró de nuevo a la estancia y tomó su celular – ¿¡Por qué carajos no cae la llamada! – Dijo angustiada e intentó varias veces más pero no respondía.

Esperó desesperadamente alguna señal de él mientras veía las noticias. Los vecinos y la televisora llegaron a la horrible conclusión de un ataque terrorista, ella simplemente no lo creía. Los habitantes del edificio subieron a la terraza para observar lo sucedido. Unos tenían la boca ligeramente abierta y no podían dejar de mirar la torre incendiada, otros simplemente se negaban a creer que un día tan perfecto como ese estuviese siendo arruinado. Sakura se encontraba sentada en un rincón de la terraza observando semejante paisaje y pensando con ansias en la ubicación del pelinegro. A su lado se encontraba un chico con una radio en la mano, manteniéndose al tanto de lo que ocurría.

Inesperadamente a las **8:59** sonó su celular.

- ¿¡Sasuke-Kun!

- _Sakura…_

- Gracias, gracias… - La pelirosa susurró con alegría al cielo al escuchar la voz que quería – ¿Dónde estás?

- _¿Es verdad?_ – Preguntó con temor – _Es… ¿Es verdad que un avión se estrelló en la Torre Norte?_

- Si, es verdad… Pero, ¿Cómo lo sabes? ¿Y por favor dime en donde estás?

- _Mierda…_ – Susurró lo más bajo que pudo para que su novia no lo escuchara – _Aquí hay personas que han hablado con sus familias y les han contado…_ – Cerró los ojos y dijo lo que tenía que decir – _Sakura… Mi avión está secuestrado…_

- ¿Qué…?

- _Estoy llamándote a escondidas, no quieren que nadie reporte lo que pasa por acá…_

- No puede ser…

- _Algunos pasajeros han llamado a sus familiares lo más rápido que pudieron…_ – Se calló por un momento – _Y no iba a dejar de hablar contigo… Eres la única familia que me queda._

¿…Cómo, cómo dices? – Cayó al suelo y nadie se percató de ello – Dime que es mentira… – Su voz se quebró y sin darse cuenta, sus mejillas estaban bañadas el lágrimas.

- _Shhhh… Tranquila…_ – La trató de calmar esa voz.

- ¿¡Cómo mierda quieres que me tranquilice si me dices eso! – Gritó a todo pulmón y en pocos segundos su tono de voz cambió de nuevo – Quiero verte…

- _Yo también, pero…_

- ¿En dónde estás? – Le cortó la frase porque no quería escuchar eso de nuevo – ¿Qué ves fuera del avión?

- _No vas a creer lo que veo_ – El azabache se asomó con cautela a su ventanilla – _Pero estamos sobre New York… _

- Sasuke-Kun… – Sollozó

- _Si yo…_ – Calló. Era mejor no decirlo – _Tengo algo que decirte…_

- Dime... – Suplicó.

- _¿Sabes que te iba a pedir hoy en la noche?_

- …No

- _Que fueras mi esposa…_ – Por primera vez en la vida, su voz se quebró.

- … – No logró articular palabra y se llevó la mano a los ojos para evitar que vieran su tristeza

- _Quería… Quería que estuviésemos juntos, pero de manera legal… Anhelaba presentarte a mis amigos y compañeros de trabajo como __**mi**__ esposa… ¿Siempre serás mía? ¿Sakura?_

- Siempre, siempre seré tuya… – Sus mejillas parecían ríos de lágrimas. Se iba a reír de eso, pero no era el momento para chistes – Yo… Yo también tengo algo que decirte en caso de que… – No pensaría en eso, pero se arriesgaría a decirle de todas formas – Sasuke-Kun… Espero un bebé… Nuestro bebé.

- _Hmph…_ – A pesar de estar en una situación de secuestro siempre sería el mismo, y con esa noticia, su ego no pudo haberse inflado más. Se alegró pero entristeció a la misma vez – _Es… Es una excelente noticia_ – Por unos segundos imaginó como sería su bebé. Si fuese varón, seguramente heredaría su físico y porte, todo un caballero. Y si fuese niña disfrutaría de la belleza de su madre. Una sacudida del avión lo regresó a la realidad.

- _Creo que no llegaré para verlos después de todo…_ – Ahora hablaba en plural. Quería mantener ese momento por siempre.

- Sasuke-Kun… ¿Nunca me olvidarás?

- _Ni el mismísimo infierno quemará mis recuerdos hacia ti Sakura…_

- ¡Te amo Sasuke-Kun! – Gritó de pronto mientras lloraba. Un extraño presentimiento la impulsó a decir esas palabras – Y si quiero ser tu esposa…

- _Sabía que en la noche me dirías eso… Y… Yo también te amo. _– Ella sollozó. El moreno no era expresivo, pero le demostraba que la quería mediante gestos que la ojijade solo reconocía.

- ¡Madre Santa!

- ¿¡Qué es eso!

- ¡Otro avión!

- Sasuke-Kun… – Pensó lo peor al escuchar a todo esa gente gritando – Te lo he repetido tantas veces pero... – Su voz se quebró de nuevo – Te amo tanto…

- _Los cuidaré siempre, Sakura…_

No supo más de él, y se dio la vuelta aterrorizada al comprobar que la otra torre había sido impactada por otro avión. Pensó lo peor y su mundo se volvió negro.

Eran las **9:03** de la mañana.

* * *

Fue llevada inmediatamente al hospital más cercano y despertó varias horas más tarde. El único que estaba a su lado era Naruto, mejor amigo de… _el_. Su despertar fue extraño, el chico ya sabía lo que había ocurrido y decía cosas sin sentido, también estaba perturbado.

- Sakura-Chan… El Teme... El Teme se ha ido… – Sollozó de frustración – Siento no haber podido hacer nada…

- Nada se podía hacer Naruto – Dijo la ojijade con la mirada perdida hacia algún punto "_x"_ de la habitación.

- Pero te ha dejado a tu hijo – El rubio sonrió de manera sutil.

- Si… – Rió levemente – Me dejó su legado… Y por ello viviré.

Le dieron de alta esa misma tarde. Naruto la acompañó hasta su casa y se ofreció a dormir en el apartamento de Sakura por si necesitaba algo. Ella aceptó.

- Que duermas bien Sakura-Chan.

- Gracias Naruto, hasta mañana… – El ojiazul se despidió con la mano. Al cerrar la puerta se detuvo al escuchar el doloroso llanto de su amiga. Su cuerpo le impulsó entrar a la habitación, pero su mente le aconsejó que lo mejor era que se desahogara sola, ya la había consolado lo suficiente el resto del día. Caminó hasta el sofá para poder dormir y se acomodó. Su mirada se desvió a la entrada del apartamento y se le estrujó el corazón al recordar que Sasuke jamás volvería a reír con ellos.

Desde ese día Sakura nunca volvió a ser la misma.

Nueve meses después, Sakura dio a luz a un hermoso y saludable varón. Naruto fue el padrino del bebé, la ojijade se lo pidió porque ella lo deseaba y… _el_ seguramente lo hubiese querido así.

El vacío que dejó Sasuke en su corazón era irremplazable pero ese bebé que había llegado al mundo le iluminaba el corazón, y por su puesto la vida.

**Fin**

**

* * *

**

Bien, primero que nada me costó mucho escribir esto. Recuerdo que hace 9 años estaba de vacaciones.

Mientras desayunaba veía la televisión. Mi papá llamó desde el trabajo y le dijo a mi mamá que cambiara de canal. Como todo el mundo quedé con la boca abierta e inmediatamente pensé en mi tía que vive en New York, afortunadamente ella no estaba cerca del suceso y está bien.

Se me ocurrió esta FanFic hace semanas y lo hice en homenaje a los nueve años que han pasado.

El relato es triste, lo sé, y no me quiero imaginar lo que sufrieron las personas al perder a sus seres queridos. Espero que mi idea les haya gustado. Quedé satisfecha con mi escrito.

~Hasta entonces


	2. NOTA

Primero que nada, esto no es un capítulo. **11 de Septiembre**" es un One-Shot, siento mucho ilusionarlos pero tenía que subir esta nota luego de un review que he recibido en la historia y me ha dejado muy confundida y ofendida.

Puede sonar ridículo para ustedes pero para mí no. **Cito**:

**"Remember me. te suena:**

**ejem sorry no..pero ni ahi qe ese fic lo pensaste vos..es mas es de la peli de Robert Pattinson...anda a cagar chamuyera..! pss encima solo cambiaste algunas cosas..qe poca verguenza la tuya de homenajear a los qe murieron en el atentado cn un plagio y encima tan ovbio...! repito...ANDA A CAGAR..!"**

1- He escuchado muy buenos comentarios de Remember Me pero no la he visto, ni siquiera se la sinopsis, solo sé que el protagonista muere o algo así.

2- ¿Qué cambié algunas cosas? Repito, NO HE VISTO Remember Me.

3- Aunque no sea de Estados Unidos, yo si sentí mucha tristeza con este suceso y como este año se cumplía 9 años, decidí hacer un pequeño homenaje.

4- Vuelvo a repetir, esto no es plagio, salió de mi cabeza. En History Channel vi un documental llamado "Los 102 minutos que cambiaron al mundo" y de ahí salió la idea.

5- ¿Saben? Mi tía vive en New York y créanme que me sentí muy nerviosa al ver lo que decían las noticias aquel día. Este One-Shot me costó mucho hacerlo, porque aunque no esté relacionada con los estadounidenses, U.S.A significa mucho para mí, de hecho, es mi segundo país favorito.

6- Realmente tengo tanto que decir pero simplemente no me sale. Pero algo que no tolero es el plagio, ¿y se me acusa de ello? Muy graciosa la usuaria que dejo el review, la verdad. Si no están conformes con lo que dije, por favor lean las razones anteriores.

7- Por último, tengo que agregar que cuando me dejan un review en la historia que he publicado, por favor, me hablan con respeto, no tolero palabras o frases como "anda a cagar", no subí el One-Shot para recibir insultos de alguien que no conozco. Coloqué la historia en FanFiction porque me gusta la pareja SasuSaku y para complacer a los lectores del foro. Y también que me hablen en español porque esos términos de "chamuyera" no los comprendo la verdad, soy Venezolana y no se algunas palabras de otros países, así que por favor instrúyanme.

Siento haberme expresado así, pero es que cuando vi ese review me enervé tanto que decidí descargar el enojo en esta nota. Pero es mejor aclarar las cosas antes que todo sea un malentendido.

**PD:** Si la película de Remember Me tarta sobre este atentado, realmente es una coincidencia. Insisto, no la he visto. Creé los diálogos de mi cabeza y plasmé los sentimientos de Sasuke y Sakura en Word de mi propia cabeza. ¡Ah! ¡Y muchas gracias a los que dieron reviews positivos de la historia! Es bueno saber que a algunas personas les agrada.

**~Hasta entonces,**

**LunosA.**


End file.
